1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor made up of imaging pixels and focus detection pixels and an image-capturing device equipped with this image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-156823 discloses an image-capturing device that captures an image and also executes focus detection via an image sensor that includes focus detection pixels instead of some imaging pixels disposed among two-dimensionally arrayed imaging pixels.